Thunderstorm
by Marcus Clure
Summary: The time has come for the Xiaolin monks to learn their sub-elements. Unfortunately, Kimiko is struggling to make hers strong. But when a certain monk she admires helps her, she learns that she can make her sub-element strong by strengthening her bond with him. And with the birth of a powerful combo attack, will come the blossoming of a wonderful romance.
1. Sub-Elements

**Hello everyone! Surprised to see me back this early? Well, I said at the end of my last update that I'd be trying to get a jumpstart on some of my other story ideas, and I'm gonna start that now. Today, I will be starting my fanfic for Xiaolin Showdown! This little story idea was inspired by a little something I went through in my head when I imagined myself in the show. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was another day at the Xiaolin Temple. The Xiaolin Dragons, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay, have been called out to the yard by their teacher Master Fung for another day of training. This was common at the Xiolin Temple. There was always something new to learn every day. But what the monks didn't know was that today was gonna be no ordinary training day.

"Young monks," Master Fung began, "It appears that you have been doing well in your training and have executed your skills well in battles." The monks nodded.

"So now I have decided it is time for you to advance to the next level of training." Master Fung declared. "It is time for you to learn how to use your SUB-elements."

"SUB-elements?!" The monks (except for Omi) exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. Sub-elements." Master Fung repeated. "Alternate forms that are created from your main elements." The monks nodded in understanding, except for Omi. No one noticed that, except for Dojo, the 1500 year old magical green dragon.

"You are getting this, right Omi?" The dragon asked him. Omi glared at Dojo after hearing his question, and a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Omi already knows his sub-element." Master Fung clarified.

"He does?!" The other Xiaolin dragons asked in confusion. Omi's tick mark got bigger and his face started to boil. He was clearly irritated by this obliviousness.

"YES I ALREADY KNOW MY SUB-ELEMENT!" The little monk yelled. "IT'S ICE!" This was replied by a few "oh"s, "right"s and "sorry"s.

"Indeed." Master Fung stated. "Ice is water in its solid form, so Omi's sub-element is Ice." The monks nodded in understanding of what sub-elements are. Omi knew that of course, but he still nodded. Master Fung then turned to Clay.

"Clay, your sub-element is Metal." He declared. The cowboy's eyes widened with confusion.

"Uhhh, pardon me, Master Fung," Clay started to ask, "but how is Metal related to Earth?"

"Metal makes up 25% of the Earth's crust." Kimiko stated.

"Correct." Master Fung clarified. "But please, don't interrupt, Kimiko." Kimiko's face went red from embarrassment and guilt.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"You understand now, Clay?" Master Fung asked the cowboy.

"Yes, master." Clay replied and bowed.

"Good." Master Fung nodded, and then turned to Kimiko. "Kimiko, your sub-element…..is Lightning."

Kimiko beamed hearing that. "Awesome!" She said excitedly. "I always wanted to control lightning without having to use the Eye of Dashi!"

"Huh?!" Clay exclaimed. "Why does SHE get that powerful sub-element?"

"Because lightning and thunder are created from heat and electric currents." Master Fung exclaimed.

"Oh." Clay said. Kimiko just grinned happily.

"Hey, what about me?" Raimundo chimed in. "What's MY sub-element?!"

"I'm sorry, Raimundo." Master Fung replied. "But I'm afraid there is no sub-element for wind."

Raimundo thought he was being punished for something when he heard this. "W-What I do?"

"It's not punishment." Master Fung clarified. "It is a known fact." That's when Raimundo realized he doesn't have a sub-element of his own.

"Awwww." He whined.

"Do not be discouraged, young monk." Master Fung reassured him. Raimundo looked up at the elder monk. "It's true that wind doesn't have a sub-element, therefore making it the hardest element to master. But once it IS mastered, it can be the most powerful element the world has ever known." Raimundo's eyes widened at this.

"SWEET!" He exclaimed. "What will I be able to do when I master the wind?"

"You'll find out as you learn." Master Fung replied. Raimundo sulked in frustration. But he assumed that he'll just have to wait and see what his mastered element can do.

"Now then, your training shall commence!" Master Fung declared.

"How do we train for this?" Clay asked.

"For the first stage of training, you will have to learn on your own." Master Fung stated. The monks (except Omi) were speechless.

"You must start by awakening your sub-element power." The elder monk explained. "They won't be able to do much if they're not fully developed. This is just a startup." He then turned to Omi. "You had to do that with your sub-element, right Omi?"

"Yes, Master." Omi replied.

"Ok young monks," Master Fung told the Xiaolin Dragons. "Today, just try to develop your sub-element powers as best as you can. Then later on, we can start learning how you can use them in battle. Omi, you will go first." With that, Omi walked up to his Master.

"To start off, you are going to try and use your sub-element against a stone wall." Master Fung explained, pointing to a nearby wall Dojo was laying on top of. Dojo was relaxed, so he didn't really notice. Omi then faced the wall, closed his eyes, and the nine dots on his forehead glowed, as he reached his full potential.

"TORNADO STRIKE! ICE!" Omi yelled, launching an ice attack at the wall. Dojo noticed this and looked at the ice spiral coming towards him.

"YIPE!" The dragon yelled, quickly jumping off the wall before the ice hit it, destroying it.

"Well done." Master Fung congratulated. "Clay, you're next." Omi went back to his spot and Clay stepped up and faced another wall Master Fung pointed to.

"SEISMIC KICK! METAL!" Clay yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. The earth rumbled, and metal spikes suddenly rose from the ground one by one until one of them destroyed the wall. But not before Dojo jumped off of it. (Yes, he was on that wall too.)

"Very good." Master Fung congratulated. "Kimiko, your turn." Clay went back to his spot and Kimiko stepped up and faced yet ANOTHER wall Master Fung pointed to. Dojo was now on that one too, and he noticed Kimiko facing the wall.

"Uh oh." He stammered.

"JUDILEY FLIP! LIGHTNING!" Kimiko yelled, flipping in the air. As she spun, lightning formed around her, until she shot it at the wall. Dojo tried to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough. The lightning hit the wall. But when Dojo landed on the ground, he noticed that he was alright.

"Huh?" The dragon said to himself. But then he looked at the wall the lightning hit and saw that it was still intact. The lightning only left a little bruise on the wall.

"WHAT?!" Kimiko exclaimed in shock, not believing that her lightning was weak.

"Hmmm, could use some improvement." Master Fung judged. "Ok young monks, that's all the training for now. We'll continue working with your sub-elements another day." And with that, he went back into the temple.

"What happened, Kimiko?" Omi asked in concern.

"Yeah, your lightning hardly did any damage to that wall." Clay pointed out.

"Not a clue." Kimiko replied in annoyance.

"Gee," Raimundo teased. "how did someone get such a powerful sub-element but can't really use it?"

"SHUT UP!" Kimiko snapped, punching Raimundo and knocking him to the ground. "I just need to practice more, that's all!" And with that, she stormed off. Clay helped Raimundo up, and Omi just watched Kimiko walk away, feeling concern for his friend.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't get it!" Kimiko muttered to herself. "How could my lightning power be so weak?!" So she went to another part of the courtyard to find a wall to practice on.

"LIGHTNING!" She yelled, shooting another lightning bolt at the wall. But when the bolt hit the wall, it just left a bruise. She kept trying and trying again and again. But no matter how many times she tried, her lightning bolts were couldn't destroy the wall. She slumped down in disbelief.

"I don't understand." She said sadly. "What am I doing wrong?!" Her heart suddenly felt heavy. She was almost about to cry. But then she heard something from nearby. She looked to where the sound came from, and saw Omi training his sub-element on his own. His ice power definitely destroyed the wall he attacked. It obviously was very strong.

 _How does he do it?_ Kimiko thought to herself. _How does he make his ice power so strong?_ Well, there was only one way to find out.

"OOOOMIIII!" She called out to him. Omi heard her voice and rushed over to her.

"What is it, Kimiko?' The little monk asked.

"I'm still struggling to see why my lightning is so weak." Kimiko told him. "Think you can help me figure out what I'm doing wrong?"

"I'll help the best I can." Omi answered. "Now try again once." So Kimiko shot another lightning bolt at the wall. But yet again, the bolt just left another bruise.

"Hmmmm…" Omi pondered. "Try again, but this time with more feeling!"

"Huh?" Kimiko said in confusion.

"When I use my element and sub-element, I usually put my emotion into the attack." Omi explained.

"So if I want my lightning to be strong, I need to think powerful emotions?" Kimiko asked, trying to figure out what Omi's saying.

"Yes, something like that." Omi replied. "Try that." So Kimiko thought about her powerful emotions while trying to create another lightning bolt. She felt them surging though her body, and it generated into her lightning. She shot the bolt at the wall. But yet another bruise.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She yelled.

"Kimiko, calm down!" Omi said quickly, trying to get her anger to subside.

"I can't!" Kimiko yelled. "I can't do it! My lightning will NEVER be strong enough for battle!" She then slumped down and started to sob. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Omi with his hand on her shoulder.

"It will." Omi reassured her. "Don't let failure hold you back, Kimiko. You CAN do it." Kimiko just stared at him, still in doubt with herself.

"I BELIEVE in you." Omi then stated. A small blush came on Kimiko's face. Omi BELIEVED in her. Her heart suddenly felt lighter. So she stood up and faced the wall.

"Ok." She said. And with that, she formed another lightning bolt. She again thought of powerful emotions, but also thought about faith, as Omi has faith in her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as the lightning in her hands formed.

"LIGHTNING!" She yelled, throwing the bolt at the wall, channeling all the emotion she felt into it. And sure enough, the bolt punctured a hole in the wall.

"ALRIGHT!" Kimiko cheered, seeing that her power is starting to get destructive.

"It gotten a bit stronger that time. Very good, Kimiko." Omi congratulated.

"Thanks Omi." Kimiko replied, a small blush appearing on her face.

"You're starting to make progress now. Just continue to channel your emotions into your attacks. Emotion is what makes you strong." Omi reminded her. Kimiko nodded.

"Ok. I wish you well in your training." Omi said, and with that, he went back to his own training. Kimiko watched him as he left, then she looked at her hands, thinking about that last bolt.

"That blast was so strong." She said to herself. "And it was all thanks to Omi helping me." She then looked at the wall she blasted the hole through, then looked back towards Omi. She did admire the little monk, but his help today kinda made that admiration a bit stronger.

 _When I shot that last bolt, I felt a surge of emotion flowing through my heart._ She thought to herself. _It was from Omi's faith in me. If it wasn't powerful emotions like bravery and toughness that powered that bolt, what was? Could it be…_ She processed, _my bond with him?_ So she thought for a moment.

 _Maybe my lighting will get stronger….if I get CLOSER to him._ She thought. So she ran to catch up to Omi.

"OMI!" She called out. Omi stopped his training and looked to see her running towards him.

"What is it, Kimiko? Still need help?" Omi asked.

"I was actually thinking about the emotions I felt when you were helping me." Kimiko explained. "So I think if those emotions get stronger, my lightning blasts will get stronger as well."

"Indeed it will." Omi agreed. "As I said, emotion is what makes you strong."

"Yes, but I think I have to strengthen my BONDS, too." Kimiko added.

"What do you mean?" Omi asked.

"Omi…" Kimiko started.

"Yes, Kimiko?" Omi replied.

"Would you like to try a combination attack with me?" Kimiko asked the little monk.

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter one of this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update this and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS The Movie: World Link whenever I can.**

 **Well DragonbladeB5, you are forgiven. Just try to keep the questions at a minimum.**

 **The major I'm currently going for in college is Entertainment Design and Animation. I didn't get into the program when I applied though, but I can next semester. Until then, I'm dubbed as undeclared.**

 **Halloween wasn't too bad. Didn't do much since I had classes, though. I could've dressed up, but I thought I didn't have a costume ready. But I guess I did, cause I could've dressed as Nate Adams from Yo-Kai Watch!**

 **Perhaps I could answer those questions on another fic depending on what it's rated.**

 **Well first of all I would need the game that youtubers use to do simulation duels like that. And what kind of software do gamers usually use to broadcast the gameplay and themselves while they play at the same time?**

 **Seems like an interesting character. Might be a rival character rather than a gym leader or island captain.**

 **I don't think I heard of Majestic 12 until I looked it up. Seems crazy.**

 **Yes I remember your OC yo-kai.**

 **Interesting team. Makes me wonder if we'll see something like that in Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee coming to Switch next month. Though I doubt it.**

 **No, the answer to the riddle is not San Francisco.**

 **At some point, I also plan to start my Adventure Time fanfic soon, and by the end of the year, I'll start my first crossover story, so look forward to those!**


	2. Birth of a Combo Attack

**Hello everyone! It's been a while since I updated this fanfic, but now the new chapter has arrived! Hopefully this fanfic will get some more favorites and followers as it progresses, but I'm willing to see how things go. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

"A combo attack?!" Omi asked in surprise. "You want to do a combo attack?! With ME?!" Kimiko nodded.

"But why?" Omi asked.

"I believe that my lightning will become stronger not just from my emotions, but from the strength of the bonds I have with you." Kimiko explained.

"But why ME?" Omi asked again. "Why not Raimundo or Clay? Wouldn't you want to strengthen your bonds with them?"

"I could," Kimiko replied. "but I just feel a lot closer to you, Omi." She blushed as she said this. Omi blushed a little bit too.

"I see." The little monk said. Then he nodded. "Very well, Kimiko. I'd be glad to do a combo attack with you." Kimiko squealed happily as she grabbed the little monk and pulled him into a hug. Omi blushed as she nuzzled her face against his.

"I am SO looking forward to this!" She said as she set the little monk down.

"Me too." Omi replied, still blushing. So the two xiaolin dragons went and sat under a nearby tree. They sat pretzel legged and faced each other, and started talking about how they planned to do the combo attack.

"So," Omi started. "How are we going to do this combo attack?"

"Well," Kimiko answered, "I was thinking the attack would be a combination of our dragon elements."

"An element combination?" Omi asked. "Like water and fire?"

"Yeah, but not that combination." Kimiko shook her head. "You would just put me out."

"True." Omi agreed. "Ok, ICE and fire?"

"No," Kimiko shook her head again. "I'd just THAW you out."

"Hmmm, so fire can't really work." Omi understood. "Ok, how about ice and lightning?"

"Hmmmm," Kimiko pondered. "I don't know. Does that really even work?"

"I don't know either." Omi shrugged. "But if not, then that leaves only one option. Water and lightning."

"PERFECT!" Kimiko beamed. "Those two make a dangerous combination. Water conducts electricity real well. That'll work great for our combo attack!"

"Ok, water and lightning it is." Omi agreed. "So, shall we try some attacks out?"

"Yeah, but not here at the temple." Kimiko replied. "We could end up doing too much damage here. Besides, I don't want anyone else to know about it until we set up a good attack."

"I see." Omi agreed. "So where shall we do it?"

"Hmmmmm," Kimiko pondered. "We'll have to practice somewhere that's wide open. You know, with very few objects that might be too important to destroy."

"Good idea." Omi agreed. "But since we can't tell anyone about the combo attack, we'll have to travel using a shen gong wu."

"Yeah." Kimiko agreed. "Let's go to the vault." So the two monks stood up and headed for the Shen Gong Wu vault. Omi, who knew the combination, opened it easily. He and Kimiko went down there and pulled out two Shen gong wu. The Golden Tiger Claws and the Ruby of Ramses.

"I understand why we need the Tiger Claws," Kimiko observed, "but why do we need the Ruby, Omi?"

"To arrange nearby objects like rocks and sticks into structures to practice on." Omi shrugged.

"Good idea." Kimiko nodded as she took his hand.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" She yelled, raising the claws in the air and then using the wu to slash a portal open. With that, she dashed through the portal, taking Omi with her.

* * *

Within seconds, Omi and Kimiko arrived at a wide open area. It looked desolate judging from the cracks in the dry ground. It looked completely barren, except for some medium-sized rocks scattered all around.

"Now all we need is something to practice on." Omi observed. The little monk stepped forward and held out the ruby shen gong wu.

"RUBY OF RAMSES!" He shouted. At that moment, the ruby activated. And with it, Omi moved some of the rocks around and arranged them into a wall-like structure. Not very sturdy, but sturdy enough.

"Nice, Omi." Kimiko complimented.

"Thank you." Omi replied. "Now let's get started."

And with that, Omi and Kimiko stood next to each other, facing the structure of rocks that was a distance away. Then they closed their eyes and summoned their power, with Omi's dots lighting up on his forehead.

"WATER!" Omi yelled.

"LIGHTNING!" Kimiko yelled right after.

At that moment, Omi sent out a stream of water, and Kimiko sent out a long bolt of lightning right towards the rock structure. On impact, the streams destroyed the structure, scattering the rocks all over.

"Direct hit!" Omi cheered.

"Hmmm," Kimiko pondered. "That didn't look right."

"What do you mean, Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"I mean that looked too simple and harmless." Kimiko explained. "The combination is devastating, but I want it to LOOK that way."

"Then it looks like we'll have to put more power into it." Omi stated.

"It's not a problem of power, it's a problem of style." Kimiko clarified. "I think we put more of our elements into our attacks, and use them in a variety of forms, then we'll get the look we're going for."

"Very interesting." Omi agreed as he rebuilt the structure of rocks using the Ruby of Ramses. As soon as the structure was built again, the two threw another attack at it. This time, with more water and more lightning. Again, it destroyed the structure, but Kimiko was still not satisfied. So they kept rebuilding the structure and throwing attacks at it, each attack varying in elemental amount and styles from streams and rods, to floods and branches. But none of them managed to satisfy Kimiko.

But then, as the day was ending….

"WATER!" Omi yelled.

"LIGHTNING!" Kimiko yelled right after.

And at that moment, Omi took his water to another level, creating little clouds that started pouring extremely heavy rain. Kimiko followed up with sending lightning into the clouds that branched as it struck toward the ground. Then the two warriors did another move, and the newly created storm cloud crashed to the ground, changing into a mass of water with lightning currents flowing through it. The mass headed straight for the structure and blasted it away.

"AMAZING!" Omi said with wide eyes.

"WOW!" Kimiko agreed, also wide-eyed.

"Does THIS satisfy you, Kimiko?" Omi asked her. Kimiko smiled.

"Yes! It's perfect!" She said.

"Then this will be our combo attack!" Omi declared.

"Yes!" Kimiko agreed. And the two hi-fived each other. Then Omi suddenly noticed something.

"Uh oh." He said.

"What's wrong, Omi?" Kimiko asked. Omi pointed at something in the sky. Kimiko looked in the direction he was pointing and saw dark clouds looming in. That told them both that a storm was coming. So the two warriors quickly headed back for the temple using the Golden Tiger Claws.

* * *

Later that night, as the storm came down over the temple, everyone was asleep. Except for Omi. Surprisingly, the little monk found it difficult to sleep because of the storm. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fall into that deep slumber.

"Omi?" He heard a voice say. It was Kimiko. Apparently she had heard Omi's moans of frustration. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I can't sleep." Omi admitted.

"Me neither." Kimiko admitted. Then she thought of something. "You want to come into my room?" She blushed as she said this?

Omi was shocked. "Me? Come into a girl's room? Are you even okay with that, Kimiko?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Kimiko replied. Omi was still shocked by this offer, but he accepted it anyway. He left his room quietly and slowly entered hers, hoping not to wake up Raimundo and Clay, who were fast asleep. When he entered Kimiko's room, she offered him to sit next to her. Omi complied. As he did, Kimiko put an arm around him. Omi was surprised by this. He looked at her as she stared at the ceiling as the storm raged on.

"You couldn't sleep either?" He asked her.

"Actually, I was thinking." Kimiko replied.

"About what?" The little monk asked.

"About our combo attack." Kimiko answered.

"Ah, yes." Omi said. "It'll be a very powerful attack."

"Yeah." Kimiko agreed. "Probably as powerful as this thunderstorm." The second she said that, Omi's eyes widened.

"Kimiko, you're a genius!" He whispered excitedly.

"I am?" Kimiko blushed.

"You just found the perfect name for our combo attack!" Omi exclaimed.

Kimiko's eyes widened with realization. "Thunderstorm." She said to herself. "Yes! That'll be the name for our attack." Omi nodded in agreement. Then there was another loud crash of lightning, making Omi jump. Kimiko noticed this and decided to do something to help him.

"Omi, would you like to sleep with me tonight?" She offered.

Omi looked at her in surprise. "Me? Sleep with a girl?!" He stammered. "Wouldn't that be….indecent?"

"No, it'll be alright." Kimiko assured him. "Besides, maybe it'll help you sleep through the storm."

"You sure?" Omi asked.

"When I was scared at night, I usually had stuffed animal or something to help me get through it." Kimiko explained.

"But I'm not a stuffed animal or anything. I am a monk." Omi reminded her.

"It was just an example, Omi." Kimiko clarified. "What I'm saying is that cuddling with something or someone helps me sleep better, even during scary nights."

"I see." Omi understood. "Ok then. I'll sleep here tonight." And with that, Kimiko allowed him to make himself comfortable. He then pulled the blanket over him.

"Good night, Kimiko." The little monk said before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Omi." Kimiko replied as she got under the covers with him, put an arm around him, and slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. I will update my other stories as soon as possible, but it'll be a bit difficult now that the new college semester has begun for me.**

 **DragonbladeB5, I'll answer most of your questions at the end of chapters of certain stories where your questions are related to the francise those stories are subjected on. It's not that I have anything against them, it's that I'm trying to get more reviews from fans of the franchises I write stories on. For instance, I was kinda hoping to see more Xiaolin Showdown fans check out this story. So far, it's just three reviews from you and one from a Xiaolin Showdown fan, and that's it. That's not good enough. So I'll save your questions for when I write a chapter for a Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon, or Yo-Kai Watch fanfic, where all your questions are based on….but if you have questions in regards to this story, I'll happily answer them in this fanfic's next chapter.**

 **That's all for now. See ya all soon!**


	3. Revealing the Combo Attack

**Hello everyone! Sorry I've been away for so long. I've been busy with college and stuff. But now my school year is coming to a close and I'll be looking forward to next year. But until then, I'm back to updating my stories again! Here's the new chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

The next morning, Kimiko was still asleep. She then felt empty space near her. She felt around, while sleeping. After feeling nothing, she woke up. She saw that Omi wasn't next to her. She was upset for a few seconds, but then she realized he probably got up and left for breakfast already. So she decided to get ready for breakfast herself. She got up, got dressed in her xiaolin robe, and went to the dining room. When she got there, there was Omi, Raimundo and Clay all at the table eating. Omi was the first to notice her presence.

"Good morning, Kimiko." The little monk greeted happily.

"Good morning, Omi." Kimiko greeted back as she sat next to Omi.

"Did you sleep well?" Omi asked.

"Sure did." Kimiko replied as she ate her breakfast.

"Huh?" Raimundo said as he observed the two monks chatting. "I've never seen those two so friendly to each other before."

"They've always been so friendly to each other, Raimundo." Clay told him. "You've seen Kimiko show Omi everything to know about the outside world."

"Yeah but this looks a bit more friendly than that." Raimundo observed. "Sounds a bit fishy."

"What are you two talking about?" Kimiko asked the two. Both she and Omi were staring at them.

"Nothing." The two monks quickly said. Kimiko just raised a brow at them. Then she returned to eating.

* * *

After breakfast, the monks went outside to the courtyard, where Master Fung was waiting.

"Good morning, young monks." Master Fung greeted. "Today, we are going to do some more training on your sub-elements." He then showed them a rock wall that was set up. Dojo was not there this time, so he didn't have to worry about getting hit.

"Omi, you're up first." Master Fung told the little monk. Omi then stepped forward and faced the wall. He closed his eyes and his nine dots appeared on his forehead, showing his full potential.

"TORNADO STRIKE! ICE!" Omi shouted, before shooting a spiral of ice at the wall, smashing it.

"Very good. Clay, your turn." Master Fung turned to the cowboy while pointing at another rock wall nearby. Clay stepped forward and faced the wall.

"SEISMIC KICK! METAL!" Clay stomped the ground hard, causing metal spikes to rise from the ground one by one. One then hit the wall, smashing it.

"Well done. Your turn, Kimiko." Master Fung turned to Kimiko, pointing to another wall nearby.

"You got this, Kimiko." Omi whispered to her.

"Thanks Omi." Kimiko whispered back as she walked up to face the wall. She looked at Omi. Omi smiled at her. She smiled back, then looked back at the wall.

"JUDILEY FLIP! LIGHTNING!" Kimiko flipped in the air, sending lightning bolts at the wall, which shot a hole right through the wall. A hole big enough to make the wall crumble after a few seconds.

"Very good." Master Fung congratulated.

"Can I go again?" Kimiko asked. "But can Omi join me this time?"

"This is training for YOUR sub-element, Kimiko." Master Fung told her. "It is something that must be learned on your own."

"I know." Kimiko replied. "But Omi and I have been working on something together. We would like to show it off. Right Omi?"

Omi nodded.

"I see." Master Fung understood. "Go ahead. Show us." He pointed to another wall. Omi then joined Kimiko, and they both faced the wall.

"WATER!" Omi shouted.

"LIGHTNING!" Kimiko shouted right after. Omi then made clouds above their heads, and Kimiko sent the lightning into them. Everyone stared in awe as the clouds started thundering.

"Together, they create an unstoppable force!" Kimiko shouted.

"Let us show you the strength of the bond we forge!" Omi followed.

"HERE WE GO!" Omi shouted.

"NOW!" Kimiko shouted right after.

"THUNDERSTORM!" They both shouted at the same time. At that moment, the clouds started moving, thundering, and pouring heavy rain. Then the two monks did another move, and the storm clouds crashed into the ground, changing into a mass of water with lightning currents flowing through it. The mass headed straight for the wall and smashed it to smithereens. Everyone was speechless.

"Well done, Kimiko!" Omi congratulated.

"You too, Omi." Kimiko replied happily.

"Very impressive, young monks." Master Fung congratulated. "That is a very good combination attack."

Omi smiled, but Kimiko still wasn't satisfied.

"Thanks, Master Fung." She said. "But I still feel like I'm not strong enough."

"Looks like you still have yet to harness your sub-element's full potential." Master Fung observed.

"Why is that, Kimiko?" Omi asked. "We have a very strong combo attack already."

"I know. And I really like our combination attack." Kimiko replied. "But something's….still missing."

"And whatever is missing, you most likely can't find in your sub-element." Master Fung added. "You must find it within you."

Kimiko thought about that for a moment. _What does Master Fung mean by that?_ She then looked at Omi. But before anyone could say anything, Dojo came slithering in at a rapid pace.

"GUYS!" The dragon called to everyone. "SHEN GONG WU ALERT!"

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter. This one was a bit shorter, I think. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **With the semester nearly over, I'll be able to update my other stories real soon. Look forward to it.**

 **I'll be frank with ya, DragonbladeB5. Whenever I hear the word 'ninja', Naruto is what I think of. This is where that whole Naruto perspective thing came from.**

 **Knight's armor could have weak points. If ninjas aim right and fire without detection, they would win. But if a knight saw him, then it may be a bit difficult. Especially with a sword and shield to deal with. Therefore, the only way for a ninja to win is to fight undetected and for the knight to have his guard down.**

 **I think Wuya would lose to both Infinite and Metal Sonic. Because when Chase Young brought her back in the flesh, he didn't give her ALL her powers back. And it wasn't clear whether or not she got them back later on, so as far as I know, she's still powerless.**

 **Phantom Ruby vs. Shen Gong Wu? That kinda depends on what Shen Gong Wu the ruby is put up against. Each Shen Gong Wu has a different power. The Phantom Ruby is only able to manipulate one's mind and teleport people and objects, as far as I've read.**

 **Oh, one more thing. Next chapter will feature a xiaolin showdown. If anyone has any ideas for the Shen Gong Wu revealed in the next chapter, write it in a new review.**

 **That's all for now. See ya next time.**


	4. The Heart's Desire

**Marcus: Boy, it feels great to be writing again.**

 **Kimiko: Agreed. What took you so long this time?**

 **Marcus: Hey, cut me a break. I'm back at college, so I am gonna be pretty busy. ESPECIALLY with four lab classes.**

 **Omi: You go to college?**

 **Marcus: Yes, Omi. I do.**

 **Kimiko: Ok, I get college is tough, but is that the ONLY reason you waited so long to update?**

 **Marcus: Not exactly. Remember the little note I left at the end of the last chapter?**

 **Omi: You mean the one where you requested an idea for a Shen Gong Wu?**

 **Marcus: Yeah, that one. I asked that because I'm including original ones. Not ones I've seen or heard of before, because I saw every episode, and I don't want to copy other people's ideas.**

 **Kimiko: I guess that makes sense. So were you able to come up with an idea for a new Shen Gong Wu?**

 **Marcus: Not really. It was tough due to the fact there were so many. That's why I asked that question in the first place. But recently a suggestion was thrown at me, and that was what got me on the ball again.**

 **Omi: Excellent. I can't wait to see the new Shen Gong Wu.**

 **Marcus: You will when the chapter begins. But before that, let's take a look at some reviews left on this story.**

 **Kimiko: Ok. Where should we start?**

 **Marcus: Let's look at the most recent review. It's from Power Taco. I really like your review, dude. I am so glad that I decided to write this fanfic.**

 **Kimiko: Yeah, me too. I love the support you have for the ship with me and Omi.**

 **Omi: *slightly blushes* But he also says he hated Raimundo.**

 **Marcus: I'm not surprised. A lot of fans hated him for joining the Heylin side. TWICE. Therefore, fans were more upset when he was appointed Shoku Warrior. If not for your time scrambling, YOU could've been Shoku Warrior, Omi.**

 **Omi: Yeah, perhaps.**

 **Kimiko: And why do most fans pair me with Raimundo anyway?! EEEEEEEWWWWWW!**

 **Raimundo: Probably because you kissed me. TWICE.**

 **Kimiko: ON THE CHEEK!**

 **Marcus: Nice try, Raimundo. But those kisses were CONGRAGULATORY. Not for romantic reasons.**

 **Raimundo: Whatever. I still had a better chance with her than Omi.**

 **Kimiko: No you don't!**

 **Marcus: She's right. I watched the show, so I know. In the show, I counted EIGHT hugs she's given Omi in total.**

 **Kimiko: (hugs Omi) Make that NINE! (Omi blushes, Raimundo's jaw drops, and Marcus giggles)**

 **Raimundo: That don't mean nothing!**

 **Marcus: It could. The reason behind the hugs is mostly unknown, but evidence states that it could be for romantic reasons.**

 **Raimundo: I SURE HOPE YOU'RE WRONG! (storms off)**

 **Marcus: Like that'll ever be the case. Even if it turns out to be, my opinion isn't gonna change. Besides, most evidence doesn't lie. Again, love the review Power Taco.**

 **Omi: Agreed. Any other reviews to go over?**

 **Marcus: Just a couple questions from DragonbladeB5.**

 **Kimiko: Ok. First question is, oh, an idea for a showdown. A car race, with different courses with technologically advanced cars that can use Shen Gong Wu powers. 5 Laps. First across the finish line wins.**

 **Omi: Oooh! A very good Xiaolin Showdown Idea!**

 **Marcus: I agree. However, there is something I never mentioned before. The showdowns in this fanfic, they have a purpose.**

 **Kimiko: What kind of purpose?**

 **Marcus: You'll find out when the chapter begins.**

 **Kimiko: Ok. Anyway, new question. Which is more powerful? Shen Gong Wu or Phantom Ruby?**

 **Marcus: That depends on what Shen Gong Wu. In most cases, the Phantom Ruby is more powerful than Shen Gong Wu due to its ability to alter reality. However, the right Shen Gong Wu can overpower the ruby by using its power against it. This can easily be pulled off by the Reversing Mirror.**

 **Omi: True.**

 **Kimiko: Last question. Chase Young vs Infinite. Who would win and why?**

 **Marcus: I would say Infinite, with the Ruby, that is. With the Ruby his powers are unmatchable. Chase Young just knows Martial arts and can turn into a dragon creature, with increased strength and speed. Though without the Ruby, Infinite would have no chance against Chase.**

 **Omi: Very interesting.**

 **Marcus: Indeed. Anyway, let's begin the new chapter!**

* * *

"GUYS!" Dojo called to everyone. "SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" At that moment, Master Fung pulled the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu from his robe and opened it. The scroll then showed an image of a golden heart with an eye engraved in the middle.

"Ah, the Heart's Desire has revealed itself." Master Fung declared. "The power of this Shen Gong Wu can see into anyone's heart and reveal to them what they desire most."

"No offense, but why would Grand Master Dashi need a Shen Gong Wu like that?" Raimundo asked.

"I think the reason was to determine good hearts and bad hearts." Dojo answered.

"Handy, I guess." Clay nodded.

"Hmmmm," Kimiko pondered.

"What is it, Kimiko?" Omi asked her.

"Oh, I was just thinking that this Wu can help me find what I'm missing." Kimiko answered.

"Perhaps you're right." Omi agreed. "Therefore the sooner we get the Heart's Desire, the sooner we'll find out your problem!" Kimiko smiled at this.

"Alright!" Dojo declared, increasing his size. "Let's go!" At that moment, the Xiaolin Dragons hopped on Dojo's back, and the dragon took off into the sky.

* * *

A while later, the group arrived in London, England, the place where Dojo sensed the Shen Gong Wu was.

"Ok everyone," Raimundo said as Dojo landed and everyone got off. "Do a thorough search. That wu can be anywhere here."

"Uhh, just HOW thorough, Raimundo?" Clay asked. "London IS a big city, after all."

"SOOOO BIIIIIG!" Omi exclaimed, getting all woozy from looking around. He nearly fell over from dizziness, but Kimiko caught him.

"I gotcha." She assured him as he helped him stand upright.

"Thank you, Kimiko." Omi replied, shaking the dizziness out of his head. Kimiko smiled.

"What's the matter, Cheeseball?! The big city too much for ya?!" Called a dastardly familiar voice. The Xiaolin Dragons looked up to where the voice was coming from. Sure enough, there was a black and red jet hovering above them. Piloting it was a pale-skinned red-haired boy in a black jacket and pants with black boots and yellow goggles. It was their old nemesis, Jack Spicer.

"Oh great! Just what we needed." Raimundo scoffed.

"Geez. That ride wasn't very smooth." A female voice snapped. From the passenger side of the jet appeared a blond-haired woman wearing a catsuit. Her name was Ashley, but she went by the alias Catnappe.

"Remind me WHY I brought you along?" Jack asked her.

"You lost a bet!" Catnappe told him. "I get to accompany you on a Shen Gong Wu hunt today."

"Oh right." Jack scoffed.

"Great. He's brought a pet." Kimiko scoffed.

"HEY! I'M NOT HIS PET!" Catnappe snapped.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be too busy to stop us right now." Jack told her.

"You wanna BET, varmit?!" Clay challenged.

"Nah. I'm not very good at that apparently." Jack stated, looking to Catnappe. "JACKBOTS, ATTACK!" Sure enough, a horde of robots appeared as Jack and Catnappe zoomed away. The robots zoomed in on the Xiaolin warriors, who were ready to fight.

"You ready?" Omi asked.

"You bet!" Kimiko replied.

"Clay and I will handle this, you two." Raimundo told them.

"Why should YOU TWO hog all the action?!" Kimiko snarled.

"These things are just here to stall us. If we all fight, then we're not getting the shen gong wu!" Raimundo explained.

"Raimundo is right." Omi realized. "We must find the Heart's Desire before Jack and that cat girl do!"

"Good call." Kimiko agreed. "Ok, you two deal with these. Omi and I will go find the wu."

"Be careful, you two." Clay advised them. The two nodded.

"Ok you two, the Heart's Desire is that way!" Dojo explained, pointing a certain direction.

"Lead the way, Dojo!" Kimiko said as the three headed off while Raimundo and Clay fought the robots.

* * *

A few minutes later, Omi, Kimiko and Dojo arrived at the Tower of London. They entered the building in hopes of finding the shen gong wu. Luckily for them, Dojo knew where he was going. The magical dragon DID hide them for Grand Master Dashi, after all. Suddenly, Dojo stopped.

"There it is!" He exclaimed. Omi and Kimiko looked and sure enough, on top of a pedestal, was a big gold heart-shaped artifact with a big silver eye in the middle.

"The Heart's Desire." Omi stared in awe.

"Shall we?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes. We shall grab it." Omi declared.

"Let's go!" Kimiko said happily. The two went up to the Shen Gong Wu and reached for it. However, just as the two grabbed it, it began to glow. The two were confused, since they were on the same side and therefore didn't have to fight over it. But then they suddenly looked to see Jack Spicer and Catnappe, who also got their hands on the wu. Jack snickered and Catnappe hissed. Omi and Kimiko glared at them.

"We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami!" Omi declared. "Our Eye of Dashi vs your Monkey Staff!"

"Our Falcon's Eye vs your Mind-Reader Conch!" Catnappe added.

"The game is Maze of Darkness!" Kimiko declared. "First team of two to find each other wins!"

"Bring it on!" Jack snickered.

"Let's go!" Omi declared. Then everyone shouted. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

At that moment, a flash of light enveloped the area. Giant walls began to rise from the surface surrounding and flooding the area. Within seconds, there was a giant maze in the middle of the room. Then darkness suddenly surrounded the area. Omi, Kimiko, Jack and Catnappe were placed at different corners of the maze, far apart from each other. Dojo, and Raimundo and Clay, who arrived just in time for the start of the showdown, were observing from a distance.

"I can't see a thing down there." Raimundo blurted.

"It's a maze of darkness." Dojo told him. "You're not supposed to see anything."

Omi and Kimiko were then given torches with blue flames while Jack and Catnappe were given torches with red flames.

"Then why are they given torches?" Raimundo asked.

"I bet those act as markers." Clay guessed. "That way, they know they found the right person."

"Makes sense." Raimundo shrugged.

"GONGYI TAMPAI!" The participants yelled. And with that, the game was on. Jack, now turned monkey by the power of the monkey staff, ran through the pathways of the maze. But like an ordinary monkey, he could not find his way through. Soon he began to chatter in panic.

"Ugh, that monkey boy. What a coward. Afraid of the dark." Catnappe said to herself. "Aw well. I have the Falcon's Eye, so this should be cake." She bounded through the maze trying to follow the sound of Jack's screeching. But soon she was starting to lose her way in the maze.

Omi was bounding on the walls as he went through the maze. The darkness didn't worry him at all. His focus was on finding Kimiko and winning the wu. Kimiko was running through the maze, determined to find Omi and win the wu as well. However, as she went from dead end to dead end, she was starting to get scared and lose hope in winning.

"Maybe I picked the wrong showdown." She said to herself.

"Aw man." Raimundo said as he saw the four lights scattered across the maze. "Is ANYONE gonna find anyone?!"

"They're really struggling down there." Clay agreed.

"Oh I'm sure they'll find each other soon." Dojo reassured them before muttering a worried "I hope."

Back in the maze, Catnappe decided to use her wu to help win the showdown.

"Falcon's Eye." She yelled, using the wu to search for Jack through the walls of the maze. She eventually spotted him.

"There you are!" She declared. "Now I know which way to go!" And with that, she bounded in the direction where Jack would be.

"Don't be so sure." Jack replied loudly. "This is a MAZE, remember? There are a lot of turns and dead ends in here!"

"Oh no!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Catnappe knows where to find Jack. We might lose!"

"Kimiko!" Omi shouted. "Don't give up. We can still find each other and win!"

Kimiko gasped. Omi never lost hope. He was still fighting to find a way to win. But she was still scared and losing hope. But then she remembered her wu. She pulled it out and held it to her ear.

"Mind Reader Conch!" She yelled. At that moment, the wu activated, and Kimiko began to hear what Omi was thinking.

 _Follow your heart, Kimiko. You are a strong warrior. You can do this._ Was what Kimiko heard in Omi's head with the wu. _I know you can. I believe in you._

 _Omi…_ Kimiko thought to herself. She then regained her focus and determination. Omi was right. She couldn't give up yet. Not as long as Omi believed in her.

"EYE OF DASHI!" Omi yelled, activating his wu. At that moment, lightning shot from the wu and hit the wall. The wall was impenetrable, but Omi didn't care. He knew what he was doing. Kimiko heard and saw the flashes of lightning from a distance.

 _He's trying to light the way for us to find each other._ She realized. _The only way for it to work though, is to follow the light of the lightning and find him._ With that, Kimiko took off in the direction of the lightning, taking different turns that would possibly lead to him. Omi kept shooting lightning as he made his way through the maze.

Catnappe was nearing to where Jack was. She was sure of it. She kept taking turns through the maze until she reached the area she spotted Jack. But when she got there, he was no where in sight. That was when she realized Jack must've taken a wrong turn.

"GRRRRRRR! THAT MONKEY BRAIN!" She yelled.

Omi kept shooting lightning bolts at walls repeatedly as she went through the maze. Soon he was able to see a blue light on the other side of the wall. That was when he knew it was Kimiko. Kimiko, who indeed was on the other side, kept following the lightning. There was a turn at the end of the path, and sure enough, Omi appeared in front of her.

"OMI!" She cried happily, running to the little monk.

"KIMIKO!" The little monk replied in excitement. "We have found each other!" He ran to Kimiko, who then scooped the little monk into her arms and spun around happily. She soon stopped spinning, still holding Omi in a warm embrace. They kept hugging each other after the showdown ended with the light flashing and everything returned to their original state. Omi and Kimiko, still hugging, had all five shen gong wu that were on the line, including the Heart's Desire. The two didn't let go of each other until the rest of the Xiaolin gang greeted them.

"Way to go, you two!" Clay congratulated.

"Yeah, you actually pulled through!" Raimundo added.

"I knew you could do it." Omi said to Kimiko.

"Of course you did." Kimiko replied. "You never stopped believing." She blushed after saying this.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but shall we go home now?" Dojo asked. The monks nodded.

* * *

Back at the temple, the Xiaolin monks returned to the shen gong wu vault, where Master Fung was waiting.

"Well done, young monks." The master congratulated. "Another shen gong wu in the right hands."

"Indeed, Master Fung." Kimiko said as she placed the wu in the vault. But she hesitated in putting the Heart's Desire away. She wanted to use it and find out what is missing from her lightning bolts in her and Omi's thunderstorm attack. Master Fung however stepped in.

"Careful now." The monk told her. "The Heart's Desire is a powerful shen gong wu, but can be dangerous too."

"How so?" Raimundo asked.

"It can be dangerous if used at a wrong time." Master Fung explained.

"And what would a wrong time be?" Omi asked.

"Who knows? Could be any time." Master Fung answered, putting the wu in the vault.

"For real?!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Depends on the circumstance." Master Fung replied. "Which is why we must be careful."

"When would be a RIGHT time then?" Kimiko asked.

"You'll find out in due time." Master Fung answered as he left. Kimiko sighed. Omi took her hand and stroked it with his to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Kimiko." He told her. "Whatever you think is missing, I'm sure you'll find it soon."

"Thanks Omi." Kimiko smiled. Omi smiled back and went to train. Kimiko kept smiling, but then she sighed.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was asleep. Except for Kimiko. She couldn't stop thinking about what was missing from her lightning power. She wanted to know what it was. REAL bad. Fed up with the frustration, she decided to leave her room and venture out. What she didn't know was that Raimundo was PRETENDING to be asleep. He noticed Kimiko leave, and being obsessed with her as he is, decided to follow her.

Kimiko soon reached the Shen Gong Wu vault. She rung the chimes in the right order, opening the vault. She went down the stone stairs to the stone drawer containing the Heart's Desire. She opened the drawer, pulled the shen gong wu out and held it up in front of her.

"Heart's Desire!" She declared, activating the wu. With that, the eye on the front of the wu opened and shined brightly. It showed an image to Kimiko, an image of what the wu's user's heart desired most. When Kimiko saw what the wu showed her, she could not believe her eyes.

Raimundo, who followed her, was observing from the top of the stone stairs. He saw the image the wu was showing her, and he too was in complete shock over what he was seeing. Shock AND horror.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not too good at writing showdowns, but I hope this works.**

 **And now that you read this chapter, I bet you can figure out what the purpose is for the Xiaolin Showdowns to be featured in this story. I would reveal it, but that would spoil the big reveal of Kimiko's heart's desire. I probably will say it after this story's next chapter though.**

 **I will update my other stories as soon as I can. I'm halfway through the semester in college right now, but it's gonna get harder. But I think I'll be okay.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. See ya next time!**


	5. Rivalries and Distractions

**Kimiko: Geez, it's about time you updated. I've been starting to get bored just sitting here with my PDA.**

 **Omi: You know there are other activities you could do, Kimiko.**

 **Kimiko: I know. I've just been anticipating the next chapter of this story for quite some time now.**

 **Marcus: I can understand that. Sorry, Kimiko. I have been pretty busy with college, work, and my YouTube channel. But I do say, updates will happen a bit more often now that we've practically been quarantined.**

 **Omi: Quarantined?**

 **Kimiko: It means he's gotta stay out of public. He's stuck at home. But what for?**

 **Marcus: COVID-19.**

 **Kimiko: The CORONAVIRUS?!**

 **Omi: A VIRUS?! IS IT CONTAGIOUS?!**

 **Kimiko: It can be.**

 **Marcus: So the only way to stop it is to abide by appropriate social distancing. But so far, it's working.**

 **Omi: *Phew* That's a relief.**

 **Kimiko: Yeah. By the way, I'm really glad you decided to write this story.**

 **Marcus: Thank you very much.**

 **Kimiko: I especially like the fact that you paired me with Omi rather than Raimundo.**

 **Omi: *blushes***

 **Marcus: Of course. I don't even see why everyone ships you with him anyway.**

 **Kimiko: Me neither.**

 **Marcus: Anyway, before we start the new chapter, let's look at some of the recent reviews and see if there are any questions to answer.**

 **Omi: Ok. Well, most of these are from DragonbladeB5.**

 **Kimiko: Well, let's see. Ooh, he came up with an original shen gong wu.**

 **Marcus: Quake Hammer? Hmmm, I can see where you got the idea. It's interesting that the inspiration came from the Nordic god Thor, but I think it could use a bit more power than just God strength and smashing/creating mountains. Because if feels a lot similar to the Fist of Tebigong.**

 **Kimiko: From the looks of it, you're probably right.**

 **Omi: Ok. Next question. Wuya wouldn't stand a chance against Infinite or Metal Sonic even if she got all her powers back. You know why?**

 **Marcus: Not exactly.**

 **Kimiko: Ok then..**

 **Omi: Next question. If Metal Sonic scans and copies Wuya's powers and abilities, what happens then?**

 **Marcus: I think I got a pretty good idea. Remember the Xiaolin Showdown episode with Chameleonbot?**

 **Kimiko: Don't remind me!**

 **Omi: I kinda don't want to be reminded either.**

 **Marcus: Sorry. Any more questions?**

 **Omi: I don't think so. But we got a couple of good reviews by Bubbajack and Power Taco.**

 **Marcus: Oh yes. Those are nice reviews. I really like them.**

 **Kimiko: I think Power Taco's review includes possible powers the Heart's Desire could have.**

 **Marcus: I see that. But I think for this chapter to be relevant/important, I know which power I will select.**

 **Kimiko: Which one?**

 **Marcus: Let's start the new chapter and find out!**

* * *

"Heart's Desire!" Kimiko declared, activating the wu. With that, the eye on the wu opened and shined brightly. It showed an image to Kimiko, an image of what the wu's user's heart desired most. When Kimiko saw what the wu showed her she could not believe her eyes.

Raimundo, who followed her, was observing from the top of the stone stairs. He saw the image the wu was showing her, and he too was in complete shock over what he was seeing. Shock AND horror.

"Omi?!" Kimiko exclaimed. The Heart's Desire was showing her an image of Omi. "The thing my heart desires most is Omi?!" She found this hard to believe. She thought it was a mistake, since all she wanted to know was what was missing from her Lightning element. She never thought it would show her who she would fall in love with, not that she would think she would fall in love anyway.

 _Wait!_ She suddenly realized. _Could that be what's missing from my Lightning element? Could it be that the missing link from it is…..LOVE?!_

 _I don't believe it!_ Raimundo thought to himself. _She wants Cueball?! Not if I got anything to say about it!_ With that, he dashed out of the vault. Kimiko heard his footsteps leaving, but didn't recognize him. Thinking fast, she put the Heart's Desire back in the stone drawer and left the vault too, but not before closing it.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was out and about doing their usual thing. Omi was outside practicing using his sub-element. Clay, who was practicing too, decided to take a break, grab a drink and chat with Omi.

"Hey Omi." He greeted the little monk.

"Morning Clay." Omi greeted back, stopping what he was doing.

"That was quite the victory you and Kimiko got yesterday." Clay complimented.

"Ha, it was nothing." Omi bragged. "But what really allowed us to win that showdown was teamwork."

"Yeah. You two really had to work together to find each other in that dark maze." Clay admitted. "Though I do admit, you and Kimiko really do a good job cooperating lately."

"Well we have been helping each other out with each other's sub-elements." Omi said. "Especially with our combo attack."

"The Thunderstorm?" Clay asked. "That combo sure does pack a punch. Speaking of which, do you think Kimiko found what was missing from her Lightning element?"

"She never spoke to me about it today." Omi shook his head. "But if she hasn't, I'm sure she'll find it soon."

"I sure hope so." Clay said.

"OMIIIII!" An angry Raimundo yelled, running towards the two monks.

"What's with you, Raimundo?" Clay asked.

"That's none of your business, Clay!" Raimundo snapped.

"Whatever, partner." Clay shrugged.

"As for you, Cueball," Raimundo turned back to Omi. "I challenge you to a showdown!"

Omi's eyes widened in shock. Clay raised a brow.

"You do realize that combat practice isn't until this afternoon, right?" Clay asked.

"I don't care!" Raimundo snapped. "I wanna fight right here and now!" Clay just shrugged and went to drinking his water.

"Ok." Omi shrugged. "But what for?"

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo answered. Omi's eyes went wide in shock. Clay, also shocked, spat his water right in Raimundo's face.

"AW SICK!" Raimundo gawked.

"KIMIKO?!" Clay asked in shock.

"WHAT'S SHE GOT TO DO WITH THIS?!" Omi asked.

"Apparently you two are smitten with one another!" Raimundo snapped.

"WHAT?!" Omi gawked. "But we're just doing a combo attack together!"

"Don't give me that!" Raimundo retorted. "I know you two are hitting it off. Because she's clearly got her eye on YOU! But I'm gonna change that be beating you!"

"FINE, YOU'RE ON!" Omi accepted the challenge.

"You're really gonna agree to this, partner?" Clay asked.

"I have no idea what Raimundo is talking about," Omi replied. "but if this will close his tongue, then so be it!"

"Shut his mouth." Clay corrected.

"That too!" Omi replied.

So in the middle of the courtyard, Omi and Raimundo faced off against each other. Clay stood outside the area of combat, ready to give the signal.

"GO!" He shouted. And with that, the duel began.

"TYPHOON BOOM! WIND!" Raimundo shouted, unleashing a huge gust of wind and sent it Omi's way.

"ICE!" Omi shouted, building an ice wall to shield himself from the wind. Raimundo then charged at the wall and kicked it, shattering it to pieces. He looked around, but didn't see Omi.

Omi had already jumped over him and was already coming down to attack. Raimundo looked up and dodged just in time. He then charged at Omi again, but Omi just ducked and kicked him in the gut, sending him backward. Raimundo cringed. But he refused to give up. Without hesitation, he charged at Omi again, but Omi dodged it again. Unfortunately for Raimundo, he was blinded by rage and jealousy and went too fast, and therefore couldn't stop in time to rebound. Omi was now right behind him, and he struck Raimundo in the back, causing him to nearly fall over.

Omi landed on the ground perfectly. Raimundo turned to the little monk again, who was now taunting him. Now REALLY mad, Raimundo charged at him like a raging bull. But Omi was prepared. He quickly dodged, causing Raimundo to ram smack into a wall.

"Ouch." Clay said.

Raimundo shook his head to recover, but Omi was ready to wrap this up.

"TSUNAMI STRIKE! WATER!" The little monk yelled, sending a tidal wave at Raimundo. By the time Raimundo collected himself, the wave swept him under. Omi then landed on the ground awaiting another attack.

As the water subsided, it revealed Raimundo, now sprawled out on the ground, dizzy-eyed and defeated.

"And the winner is Omi!" Clay declared.

"That'll teach you not to mess with Mac and Cheese Daddy me!" Omi gloated, using his bad slang again.

Raimundo soon recovered, totally frustrated. Clay walked up to him and looked at him with disappointment.

"What were you thinking Rai?" Clay scolded.

"You know what I was thinking!" Raimundo retorted. "I challenged Omi for Kimiko!"

"And what made you think Kimiko had the hot tamales for Omi?!" Clay asked.

"I saw it!" Raimundo told him. "In the new wu!"

Omi and Clay's eyes widened.

"The Heart's Desire!" Omi realized.

"She used it?" Clay asked. "Even though Master Fung warned us not to?"

"She must've been desperate to know what was missing from her Lightning element." Omi said.

"Yeah, and apparently that missing link is YOU, Cueball!" Raimundo snapped.

"Omi, why don't you go on and return to your training." Clay told the little monk. "I'll deal with Rai for ya."

"Thank you, Clay." Omi replied, and turned to go back to training. Raimundo gulped as Clay pounded a fist into his hand.

Omi on the other hand, could not seem to think straight. He tried focusing on his training, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Raimundo said.

 _Could he be right? About Kimiko?_ He thought to himself. _No, that's ridiculous! We're just doing a combo attack together and nothing more._

And with that, he unleashed an ice attack at a stone wall he was practicing on earlier, but he couldn't focus and his attack was off target, hitting a bunch of flowers instead.

"HUH?!" He exclaimed in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimiko was on her way to the courtyard to begin her training. But unfortunately for her, she couldn't stop thinking about what the Heart's Desire showed her.

"Could it really be true?" She said to herself. "Could I really be in love with Omi?"

Suddenly an Ice attack came her way. She screamed and ducked, but the Ice attack ended up hitting a pot nearby instead.

"GAH!" Omi yelled in anguish. "What is WRONG with me today?!"

"Omi?!" Kimiko exclaimed in surprise. Omi turned to see Kimiko right behind him. His eyes widened in horror.

"K-Kimiko?!" He stammered.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I bet now you understand what the purpose of the showdowns in this story are now that you know what Kimiko's heart truly desires. If you don't, I'll just tell ya. The purpose of the showdowns in this story are to bring Omi and Kimiko closer together. In the next couple chapters, I will dig into the chemistry going on between these two.**

 **I'll update my other stories as soon as I can, but it shouldn't be a total problem since we're all practically stuck at home.**

 **Until next time, see ya all soon!**


	6. Falling Apart

**Kimiko: Well I do admit, the margin between updates is shorter THIS time.**

 **Omi: Kimiko, I'm sure he was just busy.**

 **Kimiko: I know, but still. I got worried if you would ever update this. This story is really good.**

 **Marcus: I know. Sorry. Like Omi said, I've been busy, despite finishing college for the year. But there was something else too.**

 **Kimiko: What's that?**

 **Marcus: I haven't really thought this far in the story yet. So I wasn't sure where to take it next.**

 **Omi: HUH?!**

 **Kimiko: I guess the story became more popular than you thought, huh?**

 **Marcus: Practically.**

 **Omi: Well, considering how you've been writing this so far, the writing may turn out interesting.**

 **Marcus: Development.**

 **Omi: That too.**

 **Kimiko: Say, Marcus? There's something I want to ask you.**

 **Marcus: What is it, Kimiko?**

 **Kimiko: You said the inspiration for this story came from something you thought up when you imagined yourself in Xiaolin Showdown, right?**

 **Marcus: That's right.**

 **Kimiko: I'm assuming you imagined yourself as one of us Xiaolin Monks, right?**

 **Marcus: Of course. I'd NEVER join the Heylin side, like Raimundo did!**

 **Omi: *laughs***

 **Kimiko: *giggles* So, anyway, when you imagined yourself as one of the Xiaolin Monks in the show, what was your Dragon element?**

 **Marcus:….Well, this may sound a bit crazy, but…..I chose Light.**

 **Omi: The Xiaolin Dragon of the Light?**

 **Kimiko: Funny. I thought light was born from heat, aka MY element Fire. So why did you choose Light?**

 **Marcus: I don't know….I guess it has something to do with the attributes seen in Yu-Gi-Oh!, another one of my favorite shows.**

 **Omi: ?**

 **Kimiko: *looks something up on her PDA* Ah, I see what you mean. The Attributes featured in Yu-Gi-Oh! include WATER, EARTH, FIRE, WIND, LIGHT, DARK, and DIVINE.**

 **Marcus: Precisely.**

 **Kimiko: I think I can understand that. WATER, EARTH, FIRE, and WIND are filled. And no WAY would you choose Dragon of the DARK.**

 **Marcus: Of course not! That would depict me as a Heylin warrior.**

 **Omi: Yes. But then, why didn't you choose Dragon of the DIVINE?**

 **Kimiko: I think DIVINE Dragon is a better way to put it.**

 **Marcus: Do I LOOK like a god to you?!**

 **Omi and Kimiko: *shake their heads***

 **Marcus: I didn't think so.**

 **Kimiko: So the only selection you had left was LIGHT.**

 **Marcus: Yep.**

 **Kimiko: I see. Well, that answers that question. And I know I've said this before, but thanks again for doing this story. I really like it, especially since you chose to pair me with Omi.**

 **Omi: *blushes***

 **Marcus: Of course. The pairing of you two is the MOST evident.**

 **Omi: Really?**

 **Marcus: Of course, little dude. Recap: She gave you EIGHT hugs throughout the show, she even thought you were cute, she was willing to teach you a bit about the modern world and introduce you to technology, and she clearly shows great care and worry for you.**

 **Omi: She does?**

 **Marcus: Oh my gosh, you should've SEEN her outburst when she learned that Jack Spicer was unable to bring you back from the time of Grand Master Dashi.**

 **Omi: *looks at Kimiko* You were THAT worried about me?**

 **Kimiko: *gently hugs Omi* Of course I was.**

 **Omi: *blushes* Aww. Thank you, Kimiko.**

 **Kimiko: Anytime, Omi. *kisses his forehead***

 **Marcus: That's cute. Now let's begin the new chapter.**

* * *

"Omi?!" Kimiko exclaimed in surprise. Omi turned to see Kimiko right behind him. His eyes widened in horror.

"K-Kimiko?!" He stammered. "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I was going to do my day chores before practicing." Kimiko explained, trying not to think about what the Heart's Desire said. She wasn't ready for Omi to know yet.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "That ice attack was WAY off target. Is something wrong?" She then started to approach him.

"Uhhh, I'm fine. Sometimes, you just miss." Omi stammered, slowly backing away.

"That sure didn't look like a mere miss.." Kimiko raised a brow, still slowly approaching the little monk. "Your aim was WAY off the mark. Are you sure you're okay?" She started to sound concerned.

"I-I said I'm fine." Omi stammered. "I-I just need more practice!" And with that, he bolted away before Kimiko could say anything else.

"Omi, WAIT!" She called out. But it was no good. Omi was already gone.

 _What was his deal?_ She thought to herself. She sighed as she went on to start her chores.

After that, Kimiko had rarely seen Omi for the rest of the day. She assumed he went off to train a bit more, but got a bit concerned. In fact, she thought about him while she was doing her chores. Then at around noonish, when Kimiko was spraying the outside plants, she saw Omi nearby. Omi saw her, but quickly darted away without saying a word. That was when Kimiko realized it. He was trying to avoid her. This make Kimiko very sad.

* * *

Later on, Clay was walking past the kitchen entrance when he heard sniffles coming from inside the kitchen. He looked inside and saw Kimiko cutting onions. Tears were flowing down her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright, Kimiko?" The cowboy asked.

"Huh?" Kimiko turned her head to see Clay in the doorway. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Clay asked. "Because it doesn't look like it to me."

"I'm fine." Kimiko lied. "You know what onions do to you."

"Those tears don't look like they're from the onions." Clay raised a brow. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I said I'm fine!" Kimiko snapped.

"Ok, ok." Clay said. "But if anything is wrong, don't be afraid to let us know. We're your friends, after all." With that, he continued on. Kimiko just continued with cutting her onions. There was something upsetting her, but he couldn't let anyone know that. So she hoped Clay would just shrug it off.

But Clay didn't just shrug it off. He knew something was upsetting Kimiko, and he assumed he knew what it was. So he went to find Omi. He soon found him in his room, meditating.

"Omi?" He asked the little monk.

"Yes, Clay?" Omi asked, still holding his position.

"I think you should check on Kimiko." Clay told him. "She seems upset about something."

Omi broke from his position when he heard Kimiko's name.

"Wh-What?!" The little monk exclaimed. "I-I can't face her! N-Not after…"

"Still thinking about what Raimundo said, huh?" Clay asked.

Omi nodded in embarrassment.

"I understand that, partner." Clay said. "But I don't think avoiding her will fix anything. You're only hurting Kimiko's feelings."

Omi's eyes widened in disbelief. He hurt Kimiko's feelings? He never wanted to do that to her.

"Perhaps you should talk to her." Clay suggested.

"Ok. That is probably the best idea anyway." Omi agreed.

* * *

Later, Kimiko finished her chores. She then decided to go outside to train herself on her sub-element. She stood at a distance from a wall and faced it.

"Judilette Flip! Lightning!" She yelled, flipping in the air and sending a lightning bolt towards the wall. The bolt hit the wall head on, but it only left a little burn mark.

"Aw COME ON!" She yelled in anger. But she composed herself and got ready to try again. She tried to keep her focus on her target and the emotions that made her sub-element strong. But Omi kept coming into her head. She tried to shake it off and focus. She tried to throw another lightning bolt at the wall, but as she stepped, she tripped and fell to the ground as she threw her bolt. She groaned as she rubbed her rear end. But what made matters worse was that her lightning bolt didn't hit the wall. Instead, it went off target and struck a nearby tree, setting it on fire. Kimiko was greatly alarmed by this.

"WATER!" A voice from behind her shouted. It was Omi, who came out to talk to her. The minute he saw the tree burning, he sprung into action and sent a stream of water at the tree. The water hit the tree head on and put out the fire. Kimiko just stared at the no-longer-burning tree, lip quivering. After a few seconds, instead of exploding into a burst of anger, she broke down and cried.

 _What have I done?_ Omi thought sadly as he watched the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire drown in her tears. He then decided to come to her rescue. He slowly approached the sobbing girl.

"Kimiko?" He spoke. "What's the matter?"

"Why, Omi?" Kimiko sobbed.

"Why what?" Omi asked.

"WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?!" Kimiko yelled through her tears. Her eyes were now red from crying. Omi saw this and hung his head in shame.

"I am SO SORRY, Kimiko." Omi apologized. "I never meant to hurt your feelings. I was just so overwhelmed by confusion, I…I couldn't face you."

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko asked, still wiping her eyes.

"Your lightning power is strong because you have feelings for me, is it?" Omi replied, causing Kimiko to look at him in surprise. "That's what the Heart's Desire showed you, right?"

"Huh?!" Kimiko exclaimed in shock. How does he know about that? There was only ONE way that was possible. "Were you spying on me last night?"

"No," Omi shook his head. But Kimiko wasn't convinced. Her lip quivered.

"Raimundo did." Omi admitted. "He challenged me…..for YOU."

Kimiko's eyes went wide and she frowned in shock.

 _RAIMUNDO spied on my last night? And he challenged Omi over me?! THE NERVE!_ Her face boiled red as these thoughts went through her mind. And steam blew out of her ears like a train whistle.

"You okay, Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"I'm fine." Kimiko said through gritted teeth. "Could you excuse me for a moment?"

* * *

"Oh quit yer yappin', ya rustler." Clay told a groaning Raimundo. "You deserved it."

Raimundo was in his room, groaning with a headache from getting beat by Omi, and a couple bruises from getting roughed up by Clay.

"Oh stuff it!" Raimundo snapped. Clay just shook his head in annoyance. Then he saw something that was telling him something was gonna happen.

"Uh oh…" The cowboy said.

"What?" Raimundo snapped, not looking up. A figure then appeared in front of him. He looked up and there, standing in front of him, was an angry-faced, growling Kimiko.

"Oh, hey beautiful.." Raimundo sweet-talked. "You hear to tend to my wounds?" But Kimiko was in no mood for sweet talk. She grabbed Raimundo's shirt and lifted him up.

"I AM NOT SOME PRIZE TO BE WON, RAIMUNDO!" She seethed. She was super mad.

"Oh I know that." Raimundo lied. "I would NEVER treat you like that."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kimiko snapped. "I KNOW YOU CHALLENGED OMI TO A SHOWDOWN OVER ME!"

Raimundo's eyes widened.

"She got ya good, partner." Clay smirked.

"OH COME ON!" Raimundo snapped back. "WHAT DOES THAT CUEBALL HAVE THAT I DON'T?!"

"HE HAS HEART!" Kimiko seethed.

"Come on, toots." Raimundo tried to butter her up. "Can we just talk about this?"

But Kimiko was in no mood to talk. That was when she started beating Raimundo up. Raimundo screamed in agony as Kimiko unleashed her wrath on him. Clay watched with amusement. Omi later arrived and saw what was happening. Clay explained everything to the little monk, who understood and decided to watch the show too. About a minute later, Kimiko left Raimundo's room, brushing her hands off.

"That takes care of that." She scoffed.

"Something tells me he's not gonna be able to walk for a week." Clay laughed.

"Ooog…." Raimundo muttered as he lied on the floor, battered and bruised.

"Now I believe you two have some catching up to do." Clay reminded Kimiko. Kimiko knew what he meant. She walked up to Omi, got down on her knees, and took his hands in hers.

"Omi, I'm sorry about all this." She apologized.

"Why are YOU sorry?" Omi asked. "Raimundo was responsible for all of this."

"Maybe, but it's my fault he did it in the first place." Kimiko admitted. "I never should've used the Heart's Desire."

"You only wanted to know what was missing from your lightning attacks." Omi reminded her.

"I know, but still…" Kimiko said sadly. "Master Fung warned us how dangerous using that Shen Gong Wu can be, and my desperateness made me disregard those warnings."

"And we got a glimpse of what that meant, didn't we?" Omi asked.

"Looks that way." Kimiko nodded.

"So," Clay spoke up. "That missing link….is Omi, huh? You must really got it bad for him, don't ya?"

"CLAY!" Kimiko snapped in annoyance. But Clay didn't smirk. He cocked his head to gesture to Omi. Kimiko looked back at the little monk, who was looking away sheepishly.

"Omi, I know what you're feeling right now, and I understand." Kimiko said. Omi looked back at her in surprise.

"You do?" He asked.

"Of course. It's a confusing emotion, I know. And it's a lot to take in." Kimiko nodded. "Believe me, I didn't understand it when I saw what the wu showed me. I wasn't sure to believe whether it's true or not."

"Wh-What are you saying, Kimiko?" Omi asked, blushing.

"I'm saying that I understand that you're not ready for this sort of thing yet." Kimiko explained. "And that's okay. So for now, let's just take things one day at a time. Does that sound good?"

Omi smiled and nodded. Kimiko smiled too. Then she slowly took the little monk into her arms and gave him a gentle hug. Omi blushed, but returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Omi. I'm so glad we were able to work things out." Kimiko said happily, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"I'm glad too." Omi agreed.

"I'll be looking forward to what lies ahead for us." Kimiko said as they let go of each other. And then she leaned in and kissed the little monk on the cheek. Omi blushed as she stood up.

"See ya at dinner." She said as she walked away.

"Yes, at dinner…" Omi said after her, still blushing.

 _Something tells me those two are gonna be okay._ Clay thought to himself.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. I admit, I got worried about where to go next with this one, but I am so glad I was able to continue the story. Thank you all for your support.**

 **Love the review Power Taco. I admit, it played a great role in the inspiration for this chapter. Again, thank you for your undying support.**

 **Love the review waterfire98. I was glad I decided to write this story. I had low expectations when I started writing it, but now I got this far, and…..it's crazy. Again, thank you for the support.**

 **I will try to update my other stories as soon as I can. And as for this story, I'll see where I decide to take it next.**

 **That's all for now. See ya all soon!**


End file.
